A New Startfinal years
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: Final Story in the A New Start Series. Follows Harry's life through his fifth, sixth, and final year at Hogwarts as he faces Voldemort and new challenges in his life along the way with the help of his guardians. No Slash.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**The A New Start Series was my first foray into Harry Potter fan fiction. I'm certainly proud of it but I've grown as an author and as a person since and the plot line no longer interests me. I was planning to just end the series but due to requests I will finish them. Though the last years will be a condensed version that you are hopefully about to read.**

**foreverpadfoot**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Things had been different that summer. Sirius had been away most of the time because of his post as Head Auror. Remus had taken a leave of absence in September to return to his position as defence professor but still on call by the ministry.

Before school had started, Sirius and Remus had sat Harry down and explained the prophecy. He'd been thoroughly shocked but had taken it well. He understood the task awaiting him.

The Order of the Phoenix had been reformed after the fourth task. Sirius and Remus had explained the order to Harry. He wasn't allowed to attend the meeting but his guardians kept him informed of what happened in the meetings.

Dumbledore had decided that Harry should learn Occulmency to be able to block his mind with Voldemort back. Professor Snape had been chosen to teach Harry Occulmency. Harry knew the lessons would not be enjoyable but he resolved to attempt to learn.

Hermoine and Ron had been chosen as Gryffindor prefects. Dumbledore had explained he felt Harry would be too busy. After hearing that Harry's mood improved dramatically.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Life in the castle was surprisingly routine for Harry. He was making small improvements in Occlumency and his studies were progressing well. Their workload had increased due to OWLS at the end of the year but Harry didn't mind.

The routine was drastically altered at the end of September. Belletrix black along with Voldemort's help had managed to free ten top-level Death eaters. Among them were the Lestrange brothers who along with Belletrix had tortured Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, into insanity. From then on everybody noticed a change in Neville. Gone was the bumbling boy. In his place was a stronger willed man ready to fight. The change was especially noticeable in Defence. Neville was making drastic improvements in his spells.

Occlumency was not going as well as planned for Harry. He was getting better at repelling Snape during his lessons but he was still seeing into Voldemort's mind. Dumbledore suspected that the Dark Lord was doing his purposely and that's what worried him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Massive apologies for the delay in updating. I have been completely swamped with school and work and I haven't had any time to write or upload. Please read and review. Reviews are what keep me writing this story. **

**foreverpadfoot**

**Chapter Three**

In early May, Harry was in Transfiguration when he got another glimpse into Voldemort's mind. He saw Sirius trapped in Voldemort's fortress being brutally tortured by the Dark Lord.

Luckily Transfiguration was the last class of the day. After it was over he raced off to Remus' office.

He entered yelling,

"Sirius was captured by Voldemort. He's being tortured. We have to save him."

Remus was understandably shook up when Harry came in yelling but he immediately jumped into action.

"Harry, you need to calm down. Before we do anything we need to confirm. This could be planted by Voldemort. Come on, we'll go to Dumbledore's office."

Remus led the way to Dumbledore's office. Once there, Harry explained what he'd see to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked grave when Harry finished speaking.

"My dear boy, I'm sorry you saw that but unfortunately its true. The Ministry, more specifically Auror headquarters, floo called about twenty minutes ago. Sirius was unfortunately captured while he was on duty today. The Auror department is launching a rescue operation…"

Harry interrupted,

"I want to be a part of it and before you start arguing, let me talk. Voldemort is after me. He captured Sirius to get to me so I want to save him. It's my fault he was captured."

"Harry, it's not your fault. Sirius is in a dangerous position fighting against Voldemort as it is." Remus soothed.

The Auror department had located Sirius using a tracking charm that Sirius wore.

Kingsley, who was acting Head, explained,

"We are going in to find Black then we get out. Potter stay with Tonks, no heroics. I mean it. Any questions?

When none were raised they apparatated to the location. Harry using side-along with Tonks. They found themselves in the woods outside a large fortress.

They somehow managed to make their way inside unchallenged. Following the tracking charm they found themselves in the dungeon. Harry ran to where Sirius lay unconscious chained to the wall.

They freed Sirius and tried to aparatate out but there were apparitation wards up. Suddenly they were surrounded by death-eaters. Luckily Voldemort was not among them.

Somehow they managed to get out with no casualties and killing Bellatrix Black while they were at it.

Sirius was nearly unconscious when they got him to St. Mungos. They found out alter that he had many sever symptoms of Post-Cruciatus. Not to mention numerous cuts, bruises and burns.

When he awoke he briefly revealed his experiences to them. Before he'd knew it he'd been stunned and apparatated away. Voldemort had tortured him trying to get him to reveal the Order's and the Ministry's secrets. The Auror department found out then that they'd gotten lucky. Voldemort had left only about an hour before.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five**

When September rolled around, things changed. Sirius was allowed to return to work as Head of the Auror department. Tonks was granted a leave of absence form the Auror department and became the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Harry was gearing up for the final battle. His life was filled with Schoolbook and training. Most weekends his guardians spent with him, at Hogwarts, training and teaching him. Harry relished in learning all he could.

The final battle took place in June of Harry's sixth year. It started when after a death-eater meeting Severus captured and killed the last horocrux, nagini. In doing that the last obstacle in the way of Harry killing Voldemort was gone.

The battle took place on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Harry was sable to destroy Voldemort. He did through the pendants he'd been given. Sirius and Remus fed him raw magical power through those pendants which added to Harry's own making him able to defeat Voldemort.

Along with Voldemort being killed the Order members and the Auror team on hand was able to round-up and capture the remaining death-eaters.

In the aftermath of the battle, fudge was removed from his position and Rufus Scrimgeour was put in his place.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When September rolled around, things changed. Sirius was allowed to return to work as Head of the Auror department. Tonks was granted a leave of absence form the Auror department and became the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Harry was gearing up for the final battle. His life was filled with Schoolbook and training. Most weekends his guardians spent with him, at Hogwarts, training and teaching him. Harry relished in learning all he could.

The final battle took place in June of Harry's sixth year. It started when after a death-eater meeting Severus captured and killed the last horocrux, nagini. In doing that the last obstacle in the way of Harry killing Voldemort was gone.

The battle took place on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Harry was sable to destroy Voldemort. He did through the pendants he'd been given. Sirius and Remus fed him raw magical power through those pendants which added to Harry's own making him able to defeat Voldemort.

Along with Voldemort being killed the Order members and the Auror team on hand was able to round-up and capture the remaining death-eaters.

In the aftermath of the battle, fudge was removed from his position and Rufus Scrimgeour was put in his place.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry managed to have a seventh year without anything major aside from avoiding the press and his Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (N.E.W.T.S)

Not to mention, dating the girl of his dreams.

Ginny and Harry ended up marrying after Ginny finished Auror training which they both went through. Ron and Hermoine also ended up together.

**Author's Note**

**I hope all my readers enjoyed the last book of the A new start series. I'm sorry it's so short but as I said before I lost interest. Also school and work have been increasingly busy.**

**foreverpadfoot**


End file.
